


Words of Comfort

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When Zuko goes off on his own, you become worried and try to find him. Once you do, he opens up about some things...Prompts: 66-“When I say I want to be alone...I usually don’t want to be alone.” and 94-“I think you’re amazing...even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do...”
Relationships: The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Words of Comfort

Looking over the wares in the market, you quickly made your decision. Paying for the apple tart, you left to go rejoin the others. Spotting Katara, you waved her over. She waved back and walked over to you.

“I just finished shopping,” you said, holding up your bag from the bakery, “Is everyone else ready to head back to the hotel?” 

“Not quite yet,” Katara said, glancing down. “Zuko left to do his own shopping a little while ago. He seemed upset, said something about wanting to be alone.” 

You felt a prickle of worry go down your spine. It was bad enough for all of you to be out in a Fire Nation market, but he was easily recognizable as the banished prince. “I’ll go look for him,” you offered. 

“Thank you,” she sighed. “He seems to open up to you more than the rest of us.” You had to admit she was right about that. For some reason or another you just bonded and came to trust each other.

“Do you know where he was headed?” 

“No,” she shook her head, “but he mentioned something about tea.” Well, that really narrowed it down. It wasn’t like there were about twenty different tea shops in the city. “I already looked in the ones near the market, so it’s probably one on the outskirts of town.” 

You nodded, thankful you wouldn’t have to search through all the different tea houses. “I’ll see what I can do.” With that, you turned and walked towards the edge of town. 

Most Fire Nation cities were kept fairly clean, and the one you were currently in was no exception. However, as you left the main city limits, the area became gradually more run down. Smog from a local factory filled the air, and you were reminded of the town Katara helped as the Painted Lady. 

The signs on passing buildings were covered with a thick layer of dust and grime, so you could barely tell what each shop was for. A little girl was sitting outside one of the shops, dirt matted in her hair. She looked up at you as you passed by and you glanced down at your bakery bag. Taking out your apple tart, you handed it to her. “Here you go,” you said gently.

She smiled up at you, her eyes wide, “Thank you.” You nodded and walked on, hoping to find Zuko quickly. 

Finally, you saw a small tea shop, and sighed in relief. It seemed to be the only one out here, so if Katara was right that’s where Zuko probably was.

A set of steps led up to the rickety building. Laying outside, a scrawny cat soaked up the afternoon sun. As you entered the shop, you could spot Zuko out of the corner of your eye. He was sitting at a table, head resting in his hands. You could tell his eyes were focused on the table and he hadn’t yet seen you. A cup of tea sat in front of him, forgotten.

Walking over to him, you touched his shoulder gently and he looked up. “What’s wrong?” You pulled a chair over to sit across from him. “Katara told me you wanted to be left alone, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

He smiled slightly, “ _ When I say I want to be alone...I usually don’t want to be alone.” _

“I thought so,” you said, taking a seat. “So what seems to the issue?”

Looking back down he shook his head,  _ “ _ I heard some people talking about the outskirts of town. Saying how awful it was, that it had been abandoned by the throne. They were right.”

You took his hand, “Zuko, that’s not your fault.”

“Look around, how is it not my fault? I’m the son of the Firelord and I can’t do anything to help them. I spent my childhood growing up in a lavish palace, oblivious to  _ everything _ happening in the world.” 

He took a deep breath shaking his head, “How many more towns are like this? The Fire Nation doesn’t just create refugees from other kingdoms, they abandon their own people.” His voice was brittle, and his hands shook slightly in yours.

“Those things didn’t happen because of you,” you insisted. “Look at me. What you’re doing now is trying to help these people. Fighting your father alongside the Avatar is the best thing you can do for them right now. When it’s your turn to take the throne, you can create real change.”

He met your eyes, “Thank you. I just hope you’re right.” 

“Why don’t we head back to the hotel? I’m sure the others are worried about us.” 

“You’re right. Speaking of, I’m sorry if I worried you. I just wanted to see this place for myself.”

“I understand,” you replied with a small smile. “And if you ever need to talk, I’ll be here for you. But maybe let me know the next time you plan to take off. As your girlfriend I tend to get a bit worried when you go missing.” 

He smiled as you exited the small shop, linking your fingers through his “Thank you. Ever since I became a part of this group, you’ve been there for me.” 

You blushed, “Hey, it’s what I’m here for.”

“No, I mean it.  _ I think you’re amazing, even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do... _ ” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. “I guess what I’m trying to say is you mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too,” you whispered back.

“This war is almost over,” he said, glancing down. “We have to act like we’ll be the winners, we have to plan for it. I wasn’t planning to ask you this yet, but when I take the throne, I need someone by my side who I can trust. It would be an honor if it would be you.”

You gasped, “Are you asking…”

“Yes,” he answered, “I love you, and want to spend all my time with you. Will you marry me?”

You broke into a grin, pulling him close to you. “Yes, Zuko. Yes, I will.” You pulled away for a second, a thought crossing your mind. “How will we tell the others? They never even knew we were dating.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” You kissed him again, a smile on your lips. He was right, and you couldn’t wait to return to camp. You have some important news to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko deserves the world, that is all. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
